Jewels, Girlish Mysteries, and Gravity Falls
by lalagirl16
Summary: Yes, another original character story. Jewel arrives in Gravity Falls, claiming to a normal person. Mabel is suspicious that she is hiding something though. Meanwhile dipper falls under a mysterious and embarrassing curse, which can only be stopped with unexpected help. MUCH BETTER THAN SUMMARY! My first Fanfic. Rated K plus just in case. NO PINECEST. EVER.
1. Jewel Arrives

**Hey Guys this is my first Fan Fiction story. All Gravity Falls characters belong to Alex Hirsch except Jewel.**

**Jewel: What? Did this guy think I wasn't good enough for him? Why wouldn't he use me?**

**Me: Well he just didn't come up with you. But I did! That counts for something, right?**

**Jewel: Hmph. I want to give this Alex guy a piece of my mind!**

**Me: Ummm…no. Now be quiet and just let me start the story.**

**Jewel: You HAVE TO read, comment, and favorite because this is the best gravity Falls story ever. It has me in it!**

Chapter 1

Mabel POV

I saw this strange girl coming towards me and my twin brother, Dipper. We were standing outside the Mystery Shack, watching her walk slowly through the woods, coming slowly nearer.

"Don't you love it when random people come to Gravity Falls?" I asked Dipper. "And then they become my best friend? And then we find out that they are a witch or dwarf princess or that they're from another dimension and know everything about our lives?"

"Yeah, sure," Dipper answered as the girl approached. That was my cue. Time to make a friend! She looked nice enough.

"Hi I'm Mabel! What's your name?"

"Uh, Hi I'm Jewel," she answered.

"OH! WE are so going to be best friends!" I said, hugging her tightly. Then I stopped and looked her square in the eyes. "Now, just to get it over with, how about you just tell me what you are so we can have a sleepover."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, everyone who comes to Gravity Falls isn't normal, so what's special about you?"

"I play the oboe," she answered simply.

"No, not that kind of special! Don't worry, though. I have my SPI list!"

"SPI?"

"Strange Person Interrogation! Now are you a witch?"

"No."

"Mermaid?"

"No…"

"Zombie?"

"Uh, no."

"Vampire?"

"Nope."

"Dryad?'

"What's that?"

"Werewolf? Monster? Witch?"

"You already said witch."

"Oh! I wrote it twice. Just let me erase that…"

**(FYI: This went on for quite a bit longer. The whole time Dipper was watching in the background, laughing inside at Mabel's ridiculously long list.)**

"Are you a person from another dimension who knows everything about our lives?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "How many more of these do you have?"

"That was the last one," I sighed. "So just tell me plainly so I can add it to my list." Jewel looked at me intently like I had done to her.

"Ok then," she said. "I will say it nice and slow for you. Ready? I. Am. A. Normal. Person." I nodded, processing.

"But…that can't be!" I cried. Then I shrugged it off. "Well, whatever! Come up to the attic of the shack with me! It's boy-talky sleepover time!"

"I'll just be in the forest!" Dipper called to me. "I'm going to search for the floating eyeballs mention in the book."

"Okay Dippingsauce!" I yelled back as I skipped with Jewel to the Mystery Shack. Dipper rolled his eyes and walked into the forest.

"Your brother's name is Dippingsauce?" Jewel asked, giggling.

"No! Dipper!" I said, also giggling. Jewel smiled at me. I had a good feeling about her.

**Okay that was the first Chapter! I will write more. I am not going to abandon this story like some other authors. That just disappoints everyone. **

**Dipper: Wait a sec…what's going on? Are you narrating our lives? This is so creepy!**

**Mabel: I don't mind! Now everyone can experience the power of Mabel!**

**Me: Um…can you guys come back later because I'm kind of trying to wrap up this chapter…**

**Mabel: Why would you want me to leave? I'm delightful.**

**Me: Sure…Well, keep reading and comment. I can take suggestions but there are no guarantees. Sorry. Also, favorite because my story rules. :)**


	2. Flowers and Sleepovers

Chapter 2

Jewel's POV

I hadn't had a sleepover for like, years. And a sleepover with Mabel Pines is defiantly one of a kind. They are full of Glitter Pizza, boy talk, and Bedazzler Guns.

"So let's talk about boys already!" Mabel said. "This is a boy-talky sleepover after all. Don't worry, I'll go first. Well...where to start? Well I met this merman named Mermando at the public pool...

"...and I never saw Phillip again." Mabel finished. "Okay! Your turn!Tell me all your romantic stories!" For various reason, I had never had boys in my life.

"Well, nothing," I answered. Mabel's mouth fell open in shock.

"NOTHING?" she yelled in disbelief. She looked me over. "Well, I think I see the problem. Your outfit's too drab. It needs sparkle! I should knit you a sweater...or bedazzle your face...But seriously! No boy experience? Not one crush or kiss?" I actually did have something, but I didn't want to tell Mabel. Her twin brother, Dipper, was really cute, so I sorta had a crush on him, but I couldn't let anyone know that! But I didn't think he liked me back. _Maybe I should..._NO, I stopped myself. That would just cause a bunch of trouble. Everything goes wrong when you do that. Mabel still was awaiting my answer, so I responded simply.

"You'd better start that sweater!" I said. Mabel giggled.

Dipper's POV

I walked through the forest with my nose in "3", trying to find the floating eyeballs mentioned in the first few pages. So far my searches had been entirely fruitless, but I wasn't about to give up. Yet. I looked up to see the sky getting darker. I knew I needed to start heading back before it got too dark. I sighed, gave up the search, and started walking back in the direction of the Mystery Shack. After walking for a bit, I came upon this big pink flower. It was bigger than my head! I had never seen anything like it before, so I searched through the book to see if there was any information about it, but I couldn't find anything. I reached out to touch the huge petals. They were soft, like velvet. I took a small sniff, than drew back. Augh! It smelled like Mabel when she wears 20 different kinds of perfume at the same time to "impress" boys. Geez, that was a strong scent! I could smell it all the way back to the shack. Bleh! It was indeed strange, but I put it in the back of my mind as I walked up to the attic. Mabel's sleepover was in progress, but they moved it down to the gift shop so I could get some sleep. I slept soundly that night, still seeing the strange flower in my head as I snored.

**Thanks for reading this Chapter! Comments are appreciated! Also follow my story as I continue to post more chapters!**

**Dipper: Hey! Hold up a minute! What kind of story are you telling? Are you saying that I snore and have a big head? Are you telling a story or insulting me?**

**Me: I'm killing two birds with one stone.**

**Mabel: WHAT! How could you hurt innocent birds? You're a big, mean meanie! Let me at her!**

**Dipper: Mabel, it's a metaphor.**

**Mabel: ohhh...**

**Dipper: But seriously, I don't snore.**

**Mabel: Yeah you do...**

**Dipper: DO NOT!**

**Mabel: You do when you're not laying awake at night, thinking about Wendy!**

**Dipper: MABEL!**

**Me: Okay...just keep reading.**


	3. Ahhhhhhh!

Chapter 3

Dipper's POV

When I woke up, I felt all tingly and weird. I also felt kind of dazed, and my body ached. I got out of my bed with my eyes half closed, and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. As I walked in, I slowly glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHH!" My scream was even more girly than usual. And that was because, well, I was a girl. I touched my face in disbelief, slapping myself to see if it was just a dream. But sadly, it wasn't.

**Dipper: Augh! This is horrible! I'm a GIRL! And why do you keep making fun of me? Seriously! I don't have a girly scream!**

**Me: Would you please at least wait until the end of the chapter?**

**Dipper: Fine. But this isn't over…**

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh_. I thought. I leaded for my book and started turning the pages quickly. _This isn't happening! There's got to be some way to reverse this! How did this even happen? _I thought. _Maybe it was that weird flower in the forest…_

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she walked into the room. She looked around puzzled, than saw me. "Who are you? What are you doing up here?" Oh thank goodness she didn't recognize me. Then Jewel emerged from behind Mabel, who was searching the attic for Dipper.

"Hey Mabel," she said. "Where's your twin brother?"

"I don't know!" Mabel answered as she frantically searched. Then she looked in my direction suspiciously. "Did you have something to do with this, strange girl?" she asked me. "Who are you anyway?"

"Well, I'm uh…Dipper…s girlfriend? Yeah! My name is…uh…Diana." Mabel eyed my suspiciously for a bit longer, then stretched out her hand and said, "Hi! I'm Mabel!"

Following that, Mabel began to pace back and forth muttering to herself and asking me questions.

"So! You're Dipper's girlfriend!" she started. "How on earth did he get a girlfriend anyway? I wonder if he signed up for a dating site. So tell me…what in the world do you see in Dipper?"

"Uhhhh…" I stuttered. "Well, he kind of funny and he's brave. Dipper is really smart to."

"Hmmm…" Mabel said. "HEY HOLD UP! You're reading Dipper's book! Aren't you? Oh boy…he sure is protective about that book. He won't let anyone touch it, not even me! You would think if he let anyone read it, it would be me, his twin! Oh, if Dipper finds out, you're going to get it!"

"Well, uh, he said I could read it."

"And how long have you two been dating?"

"Ummm…a week?" Mabel nodded with squinted eyes. Then she moved closer and looked me straight in the eye.

"Okay Diana," she whispered. "Do you know where Dipper is?"

"Well…um…no?" Mabel kept staring at me, when Jewel tapped Mabel and pulled her aside. She was trying to keep the conversation quiet, but I could hear it.

"Mabel…" she started. "Don't you think there's something…different about Diana?"

"What do you mean Jewel?" Mabel answered.

"Well, she certainly sounds a lot like Dipper. She is like, a girl version of him! So…I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I think Dipper…" I started screaming inside. Oh Gosh! They found out! This is so embarrassing!

"I think Dipper has found his soul mate!" Jewel finished excitedly. Mabel and Jewel both gave excited girl screams, than started to giggle. Phew, I thought. That was close. Now I have to find a way to get normal before they find out…

"We still need to find Dipper, though." Mabel voice cut through my thoughts. She looked over at me. "Will you help us look, Diana?"

"Well…I…uh…wish I could but…I have something really important to do. Sorry." Mabel shrugged and turned to Jewel.

"Any ideas of a plan Jewel?" she asked. Jewel looked deep in thought.

"I might," she answered. She rushed downstairs, leaving Mabel and I in an awkward silence. She came rushing back with a strange device.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I saw it in the Mystery Shack gift shop as I was coming in for the first time," Jewel explained. "It's a tracking device that can lead you to anyone if you type in their name." Uh-Oh.

"Ummm…I gotta go," I said, as they began punching in letters that spelled my name on the device. I ran into the woods, hoping that the device was a phony like most Mystery Shack merchandise. I stopped to catch my breath, deep in the forest. Then I heard Mabel's voice.

"Okay! We made it! I told you he would be in the forest! You owe me five bucks! Let's look around for him." I hid behind a tree and stood perfectly still. Jewel had put away the GPS, so maybe they wouldn't find me.

"Hey! I think I see Dipper behind that tree!" Jewel said excitedly. Mabel and Jewel ran towards the tree and saw me.

"Diana?" Mabel asked. "What are you doing out here? Have you seen Dipper?"

"Well uh…" I than noticed that Jewel had pulled out the GPS and was looked at it with confusion. Then she looked up and stared at me, then back at the GPS.

"Mabel," she said. "I found Dipper."

"Where?" Mabel asked looking up at the trees. Jewel pointed at me. A guilty look spread across my face and Mabel's mouth dropped open in shock.

**Okay! Another Chapter! Keep commenting and I'll keep writing! Thanks so much for reading.**

**Dipper: Okay! Time to settle this. I'm going to fight you. LIKE A MAN!**

**Mabel: Don't you mean like a GIRL? Hahaha!**

**Dipper: MABEL!**

**Mabel: Hehe…**

**Dipper: Anyway I demand that you stop this story. Now.**

**Me: But if I do that you'll be a girl forever.**

**Dipper: Wait a sec, I just realized something. You're telling this story, and it's happening to us. YOU DID THIS TO ME! Didn't You!**

**Me: It's called entertainment. People like to read stuff like this.**

**Dipper: HEY YOU! WHOEVER IS READING! STOP! PLEASE! DON"T READ ANYMORE!**

**Me: No! Keep Reading! Wait, what are you doing? Ahhh! He's chasing me! HELP!**

**Mabel: She'll be fine. So what this paper thing? I'll read it for her. Keep reading and commenting. Favorite too! Another chapter coming soon!**

**Me: HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!**


	4. Makeover

Chapter 4

Jewel's POV

"Hahahahahaha!" Mabel laughed. "Hahahahahaha!" Dipper was glaring at Mabel.

"It's not funny Mabel!" he shouted. (Though technically, Dipper was a she now.)

"Hehe! You just look so HILARIOUS!" Mabel said between giggles. "And your still wearing your pajamas!"

"Mabel! Would you focus?" Dipper replied. "This is serious! I need to find a to change back. And there is NO WAY I'm changing clothes until I do!"

"Let's just head back to the shack for now…" I suggested. As we walked back I could still hear the bickering behind me.

We walked in the door of the Mystery Shack and saw Wendy working the register in the gift shop, or rather, reading a magazine.

"Hey dorks," she said as we came in. Then she looked at Dipper. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh! Funny Story!" Mabel piped up. "This is Dip-"

"I'm Diana!" Dipper cut in, giving Mabel a glare.

"Sup," said Wendy, turning back to her magazine. The three of us headed back up to the attic. Dipper hopped on his bed and pulled out the book he was reading earlier. It looked very similar to one that I had…

"Hey! What's with that book anyway?" I asked Dipper. He seemed startled.

"Well…um"

"Oh come on Dipper!" Mabel cut in. "We've known her long enough! Tell her."

"Fine," Dipper said. "This book is a journal of some guy who was studying the mysteries of Gravity Falls!" He showed me some pages. "But there's nothing in here about that flower…"

"What flower?" Mabel asked.

"Well, yesterday I saw this huge pink flower in the forest. I think that had something to do with the transformation. But it isn't mentioned at all…" He closed the book, revealing a maroon cover with a gold six-fingered hand on the front. The number three was written on it. I pulled my similar book out of my book bag and handed it to Dipper.

"Do you want to check my book?" Its cover was the same as Dipper's but it was volume one. I had no idea where two was. Dipper's eyes grew wide as he grabbed the book anxiously and began to flip through the pages.

"Nothing," he sighed. "It's hopeless." Mabel brightened up a bit. She walked over to Dipper with a braces-filled smile.

"Well, if you're going to be stuck like this for a while, you need to get dressed," she said. "You can't wear your normal clothes, but you can borrow some of mine!"

"No Mabel," he said nervously. "I'd rather not."

"I wasn't asking a question," Mabel replied firmly, not letting Dipper argue. "I'll pick out an outfit, and you are going to wear it. Here Jewel! Help me chose!"

"At least don't make it too sparkly!" Dipper cried. Mabel ignored him completely. We finally agreed on Mabel's "Meow Wow!" sweater, blue skirt, and black shoes. We handed to the outfit to Dipper. He dropped to clothes in disgust.

"There is no way that I'm putting that on." Mabel smiled mischievously.

"Well, that's too bad Dipper, really," she said. "Now I just have to go tell Wendy…"

"NO!" Dipper yelled, picking up the clothes and darting into the bathroom.

"I knew that would work," Mabel giggled. I smiled too.

"So where did you find that book?

"I found it buried when I was searching for buried treasure as a little kid," I told her. I live not far from Gravity Falls. I live in a city right next to it, so it was buried about 200 feet from the forest."

"Hey Dipper! Are you done?" Mabel called. "Come out so we can see!"

"No!" Dipper said. "I'm not letting anyone see me in this!"

"Come on Dippingsauce!" Mabel said. "Please come out." The door swung open, and Dipper emerged from the bathroom with a big frown. Mabel snapped a picture with a camera she was holding, and waved the camera over her head.

"BLACKMAIL!" she sang. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Mabel!" I said. "He looks a lot like you!" Mabel nodded.

"Yeah, he looks pretty, but not perfect yet…" she looked over at Dipper. "Close your eyes and don't open them. Just let me do my thing." She ordered him. Dipper knew better than to protest.

Mabel and I put makeup on him and did his nails. Then we stepped back to look at him.

"Open up!" Mabel said proudly. Dipper rushed over to a mirror and screamed again.

"You destroyed me!" he yelled. Mabel just giggled.

"Ha-ha! I finally gave Dipper a makeover!" she said with triumph.

"He reacted better than I expected," I commented.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5

Mabel's POV

"Mabel," Dipper said with anger in his voice. "Did you choose the sparkliest, most girly sweater you own on purpose?"

"Yep!" I replied, laughing. Jewel started to snicker. Dipper just pouted.

"Well, maybe we should search for that flower," Jewel suggested. "If it changed him, maybe it can change him back!" Mabel and Dipper agreed to this, so we headed downstairs and toward the door. Then Grunkle Stan stopped us.

"Hey Mabel! Where ya headed? You're not skipping work, are you? Wendy already did, so I need your help with these tourists!"

"Well," I started. "Uh…Dipper said he would cover both of our shifts!" I said, grabbing Dipper and Jewel and running out.

"Hey! Speaking of Dipper, where is he?" Grunkle Stan yelled from behind us. I didn't answer. The three us just kept running into the forest until we were out of sight. Then we stopped to catch our breath. Then I heard Dipper gasp, then say, "You!"

I turned around to see Gideon. Ugh!

"Well! I glad to known my reputation has spread. Gideon gleeful, child psychic, at your service. But I sense anger…at me. Why would you be angry at lil' old me? Did you hear a rumor spread about me? Probably by that horrid boy, Dipper…"

"Hey!" Dipper yelled. Gideon eyed him suspiciously. Dipper than quickly finished his sentence. "Look at that cool bird!" Gideon didn't even bother turning around. It looked like he was going to ask Dipper more questions, but then he saw me, and his expression changed.

"Why Mabel! My little marshmella! How fine to see you here! I wish I had some flowers…"

"Stuff it Gideon!" I told him.

"Oh! Being feisty, are we? Playing hard to get? I won't give up on you, Mabel. I know you would love me if your family wasn't holding you back."

Just then, Dipper nudged me and pointed inside Gideon's jacket. There was a book like Dipper's and Jewel's marked two! So Gideon had it! Luckily, he was too busy mumbling to himself to notice.

"I'm sorry, Gideon, but you have to leave." I said.

"Why would you want me to leave marshmella?" Gideon asked.

"We didn't want to tell you, but we're planning you a big surprise." Jewel piped up. "Mabel planned the whole thing!"

"Well, I will leave you alone then," Gideon beamed. "I know you have something in your heart for me, Mabel!" Then he walked away.

"Well that's just great!" I said. "Now he thinks I like him! He's never going to leave me alone now!"

"I'm sorry, Mabel," Jewel said. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," I told her. Then I turned to Dipper. "We need to get Gideon's book! If a remedy is anywhere, it's in his book. But there is no way I'm going to his house to get it. So Dipper, go ahead."

"What!" He shouted. "No! You know how much I hate Gideon! And I think he suspects me! What if he finds out? He could try to kill me again!" Jewel's eyes went wide. Then she looked deep in thought. What was she thinking of?

"Well…" she said. "Ummm…" Dipper and I looked over at her.

"I might…uh…have been lying to you…about being normal." I pulled out my SPI list and a pencil, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm…a…I am a…siren." Dipper looked confused.

"A what?" he asked.

"A siren. Well, I'm half siren. So, normal sirens are girls who can lure men, usually sailors, to their death. But, I use my beauty to make men fall in love with me and do whatever I tell them."

My eyes grew wide. What? Dipper looked as shocked as I was.

"You're not…going to do that to me, are you?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not! I have a life! Why would I do that?"

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?" I asked Jewel. "I asked nicely. Didn't you trust me?"

"I don't know…" Jewel answered. "I'm just kind of embarrassed about my power. I wanted to get to know you before I told you."

"So why did you tell us now?" Dipper asked.

"My plan is that I'll go to Gideon's house and use my power on him. I can make him give me the book, and he won't remember a thing! I can even make him forget he ever had the book, so he won't come after us looking for it."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, running up to hug Jewel. "Now I don't have to see Gideon! Yes! But I have a question. You're pretty, Jewel. But you're not IRRESISTABLE."

"Oh, I can use my power voluntarily. Here I'll show you what I look like when I have my powers on." She said. "Oh, and Dipper…cover your eyes." She then turned away. Then she turned back and looked at me.

"WOW!" I shouted. "You're beautiful! Your face is so sparkly!" Jewel blushed. Then she reached down and splattered mud on her face. Her face went back to normal. "That was amazing!" I told her. Jewel blushed.

"I should go," she told us. "And I'll come back with his book!"

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Follow my story, because I will continue to post chapter every day or every other day. I also will stat another story soon. And…**

**Mabel: HELLO!**

**Me: Uh…hi Mabel. What are you doing here?**

**Mabel: Well, with all the talk about Jewel in this chapter, I realized that at our sleepover, I never bedazzled her face! But she's still at Gideon's doing her thing. I asked Dipper, but he just glared at me. Wendy is out with her friends, and my face is already bedazzled.**

**Me: Get to the point.**

**Mabel: So I came here to bedazzle your face!**

**Me: Wait, what?**

**Mabel: HERE COMES THE BEDAZZLER GUN! HAHA!**

**Me: Get that thing away from me! Ahhh! Stop chasing me!**

**Mabel: Never! Not until your face sparkles!**

**Me: GET AWAY! GET AWAY!**

**Mabel: HAHAHA!**


	6. So Cliché!

Chapter 6

Jewel's POV

Ha-ha! That was too easy! I walked to the Mystery Shack triumphantly, Gideon's book tucked under my arm. Mabel and Dipper were standing outside the shack, looking through books 1 and 3. As I approached through the trees, Mabel shouted, "Hiya Jewel! Any luck?" Dipper turned towards me too, but then his eyes, went wide and he began to walk toward my with a huge smile on his (or her) face.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked. Then I realized I had never turned off my powers. Mable noticed as well, and rushed toward me with a handful of mud. She threw it on my face, and Dipper awoke from the trace.

"Well, that was really awkward," I commented. I wiped the mud off my face with a towel that Mabel had handed me. I held the book over my head.

"Yippee!" Mabel said. "Look Dipper, she got the book!"

"Let me see that!" Dipper said. I turned frantically through it. Finally he shouted, "I found it!" Mabel and I ran over to him to read over his shoulder.

"Okay," Dipper started. "The Bahoola flower is very rare to find. One sprouts up in every town where a siren falls in love with someone." He looked up at me, but I didn't say anything. "Because sirens are full with feminine power, it is my belief that these flowers also are empowered in a similar way." There was silence.

"Does it say anything about how to undo this?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked back at the book.

"The only known way to reverse the flower's effects is to kill the flower. The only way to kill one of these flowers is for the siren who planted it to kiss the one that they love." I smiled at bit, but on the inside, I was exploding with joy! I get to kiss Dipper! YES! But of course that would mean that I needed to tell him…

"Well, " I started. "It's just too bad that we don't know who planted the flower, right?" Mabel and Dipper were still looking at me. I didn't know what to do! Inside my brain, I was fighting with myself.

"_Oh! Come on Jewel! Just tell them! When else are you going to get to kiss Dipper?"_

"_But he's a girl! That's so awkward! And he probably doesn't like me back…."_

"_But I'm doing him a favor! He doesn't want to be stuck like this forever! I'm his only hope!"_

"_Wait! But you would have to admit your feelings! What then?"_

"_BUT WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO I HAVE?"_

"Are you okay Jewel?" Dipper's voice snapped me back into reality. "You were staring of into space for a while…"

"OKAY FINE!" I said. "I caused that flower to appear."

"I knew you were lying!" Mabel said. "You do have boy experience! But don't worry! I'm still going to finish your sweater! Wait…why wouldn't you tell me? There's no reason you wouldn't unless you liked…" Mabel stopped, turned to me, and smiled. "YOU LOVE DIPPER!" she shouted! "LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! HAHAHA!"

"You realize that Dipper is standing right there…" I started.

"Yep!" Mabel replied, skipping around me in a circle.

"Don't take it personally," Dipper told me. "She does that to everyone." Mabel all of the sudden stopped skipping.

"Don't you have to kiss now?" she asked. "Geez! That is so cliché!" She shrugged. "But that's till super cute! Except for the fact that you're both girls…" Dipper just closed his eyes. I did the same, than leaned in and kissed him.

**Yeah I know…boring! I didn't take time to think of anything better. I stayed up super late last night and I am TIRED.**

I bright light shown around the three of us. Mabel and me covered our eyes from the light. When it stopped we opened our eyes to see Dipper, as a boy! Yes! It worked!

"Hahahahahaha!" Mabel laughed. Dipper looked down to see that he was still wearing Mabel's clothes. He blushed and ran into the shack.

**Okay! So Jewel's HUGE CRUSH on Dipper is finally revealed! And he is now back to normal. But it's not over yet…**

**Jewel: What do you mean huge crush?**

**Me: I am describing your feelings towards Dipper to the lovely readers. (You guys rock! Thanks for favoriting and following!)**

**Jewel: How do you know I have a huge crush on Dipper?**

**Me: You thought about it in chapter two, narrated it in chapter 6, and you just told me. **

**Jewel: Well besides that!**

**Me: Well, I made you up, so I know everything about your life.**

**Jewel: Well I know some things about you too LALAGIRL16!**

**Me: Oh yeah?**

**Jewel: How did you even come up with that name? Is it because you like to sing in the shower at the top of your lungs?**

**Me: How did you know that?**

**Jewel: I didn't, but you just confirmed that it was true.**

**Me: Will you please just leave me alone!**

**Jewel: NEVER!**

**Me: Wait…you're not going to chase me are you?**

**Jewel: YOU BET I AM!**

**Me: Why?**

**Jewel: Because you just suggested it! Duh!**

**Me: WHY DO ALL THE CHARACTERS HATE ME?**


	7. Why's Jewel Ackin So Cray Cray?

Chapter 7

Dipper's POV

Never had I been so happy to be back in my normal clothes. Mabel's clothes were so sparkly! Augh! I shook the thought from my mind, as I began to search the attic for Mabel's camera so I could erase all the photos she took for blackmail. She must have assumed I would go looking for it, in hopes of deleting the photos, because it was nowhere I sight. _Typical Mabel! _I thought. I started thinking of ways I could thank Jewel for breaking the curse. I couldn't be too small, because what she did meant the world to me, but I couldn't make it too big, because she would think that I liked her in the same way.

"HEY DIPPER!" Mabel shouted as she came into the attic from below.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Mabel giggled.

"You'll never find that camera! Ha-ha!" she said. "Too bad I didn't take a photo of you two girls kissing! Ha! That would have worked for blackmailing either of you!"

"Mabel," I started. "As much as I like to hear your devious schemes for blackmailing people, will you please leave me alone for a while?"

"Can do Dippingsauce!" Mabel replied. "You're no fun anyway!" She gave me a teasing smile and left. Then a thought came to mind. A horrifying thought. _Jewel seems to really like me, but I don't like her in the same way. I see her more as a friend. But we just kissed and…I'm going to have to tell her. _I had no idea what to do. Tell her? How am I supposed to do that?

Jewel's POV

I skipped around the gift shop. I felt lighter that air after kissing Dipper! I never thought it would happen, but it did! And it was amazing! Maybe now I could finally have a real romance without…you know…cheating. Just hen, I heard Dipper come in.

"Hi Dipper!" I said. He looked nervous and a bit uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his state.

"Um…nothing," he said. "It's just I need to talk to you…" He looked over and saw Mabel in the corner, bedazzling merchandise. "…In private," he finished.

We went outside the Mystery Shack. Dipper looked really uneasy.

"Well…uh…Jewel, I think you're a great person," he started. I could tell by his uneasiness that I wouldn't like were this conversation was going. "I know you said you like me, and I know I kissed you, but that was under complex circumstances." Dipper sighed and took a breath. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I still see you as a friend. I don't really like you the way that you like me. What I'm meaning to say is that I think we should stay just friends. I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything. I could tell that Dipper really didn't want to hurt my feelings, but nonetheless, my heart was broken. I could tell that he felt bad for me too. So I just looked up and said, "That's okay Dipper, it's not your fault." Dipper smiled at me. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Not wanting Dipper to see, I just said, "I gotta go," and ran into the forest.

I walked through the forest, kicking rocks and sobbing for a while.

"I should have known it wouldn't work out. What was I thinking?" I asked myself. "I am just destined to never have a relationship!" _**Unless it's forced. **_A voice in my head told me. What was going on? _**Dipper Pines will love you! You just have to MAKE HIM! **_"No!" I told myself, trying to fight the voice, but I could feel it shouting and taking me over. A fire filled my body, and I could no longer control my actions. I tried to scream, but instead I said, _**"I'm coming for you, Dipper! No one rejects me and gets away with it! **_With all my will power left I thought, _My power has taken me over! Oh Dipper I'm so sorry… _I involuntarily turned on my powerful beauty, and my world went black.

**Wow. Drama. Sorry for all of you who were hoping that Dipper and Jewel would be together, but I thought this would be a good way to continue this fanfic! Jewel has gone CRAY CRAY! Dipper has regained whatever small bit of manliness he had! Mabel is using her useless bedazzeler gun on everything she sees! (Hopefully she won't see me…)**

**Dipper: There she is!**

**Jewel: We are finally going to deal with you once and for all!**

**Mabel: Woot Woot!**

**Me: Wha-Wha-WHAT?**

**Jewel: Who you calling Cray Cray?**

**Mabel: My bedazzeler is NOT useless!**

**Dipper: Small bit of manliness? Really? **

**Mabel: She's kind of right about that one…Hehe**

**Jewel: SO NOW WE WILL CHASE YOU!**

**Me: Okay…will you please come back later and find a different way of tormenting me? Because having me get chased at the end of every chapter is getting redundant.**

**Jewel, Mabel, and Dipper: Fine! But we'll be back…**

**Me: Whatever. Keep reading! I'll continue to write until I finish.**

**Mabel: If you survive…**


	8. Jewel's Revenge

Chapter 8

Mabel's POV

Dipper walked up to the attic with a sad look on his face. "What's up Dips?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I'm going to be fine," he answered. "I don't really want to talk about it." I shrugged and turned back to Jewel's sweater.

"I'm up here knitting Jewel a sweater! It's almost done!" I told him excitedly. "Also, I'm trying to come up with a new power-couple name for you and Jewel! Can you help? "Dewel" and "Jipper" don't sound very cool…how about "Jewpper?" Dipper sighed again and looked down at the floor. I looked down too, but there was nothing there, so I knew something was wrong.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Dipper," I told him. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, I just didn't love Jewel like she loved me. I wanted to be just friends," Dipper told me. "So I had to tell her. Then she ran into the forest sobbing."

"Wha-Wha-WHAT?" I asked, falling back. "You let her down! That's so sad! I'm sorry that you had to do that. I'm sure you feel terrible…"

"Hey," Dipper suddenly said. "Have you seen Jewel lately? She's been gone for a while now. I'm getting worried."

"No, haven't seen her," I told Dipper, putting down my knitting needles. "But I'll go look for her. You just stay here."

"Thanks Mabel," Dipper said. "That means a lot."

As soon as I stepped outside the Mystery Shack, I nearly ran into Jewel as she was coming in.

"Hi Jewel!" I greeted her. "How are you doing?"

**"Where is Dipper?" **she answered.

"Ummm…he's inside, but I don't think he wants company for a bit. He feels really bad that he had to tell you, and he's a bit depressed. But if you come back tomorrow...

**"I must see Dipper Pines. Now." **Jewel said, walking past me and entering the shack. I also noticed that her beauty power was on. I drew in a breath and followed her. Then, I ran in front of her and blocked the "Employees Only" door.

"Jewel," I started. "Please tell me that you're not doing what I think you're doing." Jewel started unnaturally twitching, like she was fighting something.

"Mabel! I…**Move! I must see Dipper Pines…**I'm so…**Move!**...sorry…" she pushed me out of the way and ran up to the attic. What was going on with Jewel?

"No!" I yelled, running after her. I got up to the attic just in time to see Jewel holding hands with Dipper, walking towards the exit. Then she saw me. Dipper's eyes were wide and confused.

"You promised you wouldn't!" I yelled at her. "How could you? I never thought that you would go so low as to do this to Dipper!" I kicked her, but she didn't flinch. I desperately punched her, but nothing happened. She walked past me with Dipper on her arm, leaving me dazed on the floor. Then Jewel stopped and looked back behind her.

**"You can't stop me, Mabel Pines!" **Then they both fled into the forest, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Ahhh! She took Dipper! What will happen now? Keep reading and reviewing! This story is totally taking off! Woot! Woot!**


	9. Drama Dude

Chapter 9

Mabel's POV

"Come back here!" I yelled as I got up with some difficulty and stumbled out of the shack. There was no sign of them, but I saw them head into the forest. I started to walk for a while, thinking of what I could do to convince Jewel that what she was doing was wrong.

Just as I was going to stop and rest for a bit, I saw Dipper and Jewel in the distance. Suddenly full of energy, I ran to them.

"Jewel!" I yelled. "You have crossed the line! Please just stop and listen to me! This isn't right! You can't do this to Dipper! It's not his fault that he doesn't love you in the same way! And even if he does now, it's not genuine love! And if he ever finds out that you did this too him, the chances of him liking you are even less!" Jewel didn't even flinch and acted like she didn't hear me.

"Fine!" I practically screamed at Jewel. "I thought you would be different! I thought you were our friend. You said that you weren't a monster, but you were all along. I HATE YOU!" Jewel now turned to look at me with a fire in her eyes.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm going to fight you. No one hurts me brother and gets away with it!" I finished. Jewel just smirked.

**"Bring it on!" **she said. Dipper just kept standing in the distance, staring at Jewel. It was hopeless for Dipper unless I fought. I took a deep breath and charged at Jewel.

"Aghggh!" I yelled as a battle cry. I ran into Jewel and kicked her. She punched me the stomach. I got the wind knocked out of my. _Geez! She's pretty, but she's also strong!_ I thought, wincing in pain. But when I looked over at Dipper, I knew I couldn't give up. Then I thought of an idea.

I grabbed a handful of mud and shaped it into a ball. I chucked it towards Jewel, but she dodged it. I made ball after ball of mud, throwing them as hard as I could at Jewel, but she stepped out of the way every time. I sat down exhausted. _I'm sorry Dipper,_ I thought. _I can't do it. I can't beat her. _Jewel gave a laugh and stood over me in triumph.

**"You're a silly girl, Mabel Pines," she said. "To think that you can beat me! Your brother will love me forever, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" **I sighed in defeat. I couldn't believe that I trusted Jewel all along. I looked up at her, and she was twitching awkwardly again. "I…**you will never defeat me!**...Mabel! Help!...I'm…**Stop it! Stop it you stupid girl!**...no…no…"

I looked at her oddly again. She had gone completely Cray Cray! Jewel started to reach down to the ground, twitching, and grabbed some mud. Her hand moved back and forth, and suddenly froze. I leaped up and pushed her hand to her face, covering Jewel's beauty with mud.

"Ah!" I heard Dipper say. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Then he saw me. "Mabel!" he yelled. I ran over and hugged him. Then Dipper saw Jewel. "Uhhhh…Mabel? Did Jewel…"

"Yes!" I told him. "She's gone mad! She wanted you to love her so she…"

"WHAT?" Dipper yelled. I looked over at Jewel, and noticed that she was turned away from us. I walked over to her ad started to turn her around.

"Stop!" she said suddenly. I stopped.

"Jewel! What was that all about? What's going on with you? How could you turn on us like that? And why are you turned away?" I asked. Jewel sighed.

"You're never going to believe me, but I was being controlled by my siren powers," she said. "I wasn't trying to do that! I couldn't do much though. I barely managed to talk to you and get that mud in my hand. Thank you for stopping me Mabel."

"What's this all about?" Dipper asked walking over to look at Jewel. Jewel quickly covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't look at Dipper," she explained to me. "It will make me lose control again." Dipper backed away from Jewel. Jewel turned away from us again.

"Look I'm sorry that this happened…it just that a siren's natural instinct is to get whatever guy that they want no matter what. I know that it's no right and I didn't want to do anything to Dipper." Jewel explained. "Dipper, I really do accept the fact that you don't like me back, even if my siren side doesn't." I felt so bad for Jewel.

"We forgive you, Jewel," I told her. "Don't worry." Jewel smiled. "But just do me a favor, and don't look at Dipper." I finished. Jewel laughed as we walked back to the Mystery Shack.

**HAHA! You expected me to say something here didn't you? Well, I guess I just did because I just said that…and now I am talking even more and…let me think about this for a minute…**


	10. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 10

Dipper's POV

"AH! TOO TIGHT! TOO TIGHT!"

Mabel was putting a blindfold on Jewel so she wouldn't see me and go all crazy. (Or as Mabel would say, "Cray-Cray.") _Geez, _I thought. _I would have never guessed that a girl could go this crazy over me._

"There!" Mabel said, when she finished tying the bandana over Jewel's eyes. "How does that feel?"

"Too…tight…"Jewel squeaked. Mabel just smiled.

"Well, at least it won't fall off!" I could tell that Jewel was rolling her eyes. Then she sighed and walked around in circles.

"What's up, Jewel?" Mabel asked.

"I need to leave," Jewel replied. "I can't be around you guys. There's too much at risk. I'm sorry I just created big problems for you guys. I shouldn't have come up too you in the first place."

"What!" Mabel shouted. "You can't leave! You're awesome and you haven't created too bad of problems! Well, not for me at least…but Dipper…well…"

"I need to leave." Jewel cut Mabel off. "Even if I can't see Dipper, it's still dangerous for me to be around him. I'm sorry I need to say goodbye to you, but it's not an option."

"We're going to miss you, Jewel," I told her. "I'm sorry that I don't love you."

"That's okay," Jewel replied with a smile. "I forgive you, even if my siren half doesn't."

Jewel started to walk away into the forest.

"Wait!" Mabel and I yelled at the same time. We turned to look at each other and we both said, "Don't say things at the same time as me!" We glared at each other and ran up to the attic.

I grabbed "1" and saw Mabel grab a sweater. We ran back down and presented the gift to Jewel. The sweater Mabel had knitted was green. It had the name "Jewel" on it as well as a pile of sparly jewels on it. Jewel tied it around her waist, promising that she would look at it later. I placed her book in her hand and she immediately gave it back.

"No," she said. "You need it more than I do."

"Please take it," I told her. "It's yours. And I already copied all the contents into my book anyway." Jewel finally took it and started to walk away.

"We'll never forget you Jewel!" Mabel called back. Jewel turned back and smiled at us. Then she turned back and walked into a tree.

"Typical!" Mabel laughed as we walked into the shack.

"Well, we'll never see her again," Mabel started. "But hey, not every part of that was bad, right?" I sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well…um…we got Gideon's book!" Mabel tried.

"Hey, where is that book anyway?" We looked around the attic until Mabel shouted. "It's out there in front of the shack!" We were about to run down and get it, when Gideon walked by and picked it up.

"Now, what kind of a doohickey is this?" he wondered aloud. Then we walked away with it.

"Great!" I shouted. "What are the odds of that?" Mabel shrugged.

"Uhhh...Well…um…I got great photos for blackmailing you!"

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Mabel just laughed.

"Do you really think we'll never see her again?" I asked Mabel.

"I don't know Dips," she said. "In this town, you never know."

**THE END! Sorry that ended kind of badly…I'm new at this! And here's a hint of the obvious: They will meet again! (I'm sure you knew that, but whatever.)**

**Jewel: Ow! What did I run into?**

**Dipper: That would be me.**

**Mabel: Ha! There you are Lalagirl16! We took your advice and found a better way to deal with you!**

**Me: Uh…what might that be?**

**Mabel: We know all of your least favorite sounds so…**

**Me: WHAT? NO!**

**Mable: …we are going to play kazoos and cheap plastic recorders as loud as we can!**

**Me: NO! NOT THAT!**

**Jewel: Uhhhh…Mabel? I can't see my music.**

**Mabel: That's okay Jewel! You can just scratch your nails on this chalkboard!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOO! THE HORRER! THE HORRER! MY DOOM HAS COME UPON ME! DOES ANYONE WANT TO CHASE ME?**


End file.
